


Valentines

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony è corvonero, mentre Steve un grifondoro. Serve un San Valentino che vada bene ad entrambi. Natasha (Serpeverde) e Clint (Tassorosso) organizzano tutto (circa).</p>
<p>Dal testo:<br/>In sintesi, erano quelli i motivi per cui se ne stava seduto in biblioteca con lei, ad aspettare l'occasione giusta di far arrivare un messaggio a Steve, il Grifondoro con cui aveva Nat fatto amicizia sul treno sin dal primo giorno di scuola, in modo che sembrasse che glielo stesse lasciando Tony, il Corvonero dall'altra parte della stanza che per quanto sfidasse di continuo Steve, aveva una palese cotta, ricambiata, per il già citato Grifone. <br/>Era una tortura guardare quei due che si fissavano da lontano come dei cani bastonati, convinti entrambi che l'altro lo odiasse; la cosa era stata divertente nei primi tempi, ma dopo 5 anni di girarsi attorno era solo incredibilmente tedioso. Clint si era anche proposto di andare semplicemente a dire loro come stavano le cose, ma Nat lo aveva minacciato di chiamare Bruce e... già, no, se c'era qualcuno che faceva più paura di Natasha, quello era Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Valentines** _

 

_Prompt:_ _MCU, Stony Hog_ _w_ _arts!AU: Tony è corvonero, mentre Steve un grifondoro. Serve un San Valentino che vada bene ad entrambi. Bonus se Natasha (Serpeverde) e Clint (Tassorosso) organizzano tutto._   
_Note:_ _ho fatto un paio di modifiche da ciò che avevo scritto durante l'event_ _almeno nel primo paragrafo_ _._ _Ma è rimasta_ _POV Clint perché sì._  
  
  


Clint, per esperienza personale, sapeva che Natasha non era nota per la propria pazienza. Era una cosa in realtà ovvia ai più, com'era d'altronde risaputo il suo essere una subdola manipolatrice. La maggior parte delle persone la consideravano una pessima qualità, ma era ciò che si pensava in generale dei Serpeverde, quindi Clint non ci badava molto.  
  
Secondo il modesto parere della rossa, comunque, la sua casata era, come non perdeva occasione di ribadire, quella che racchiudeva il meglio delle altre: la determinazione dei Grifoni, l'astuzia dei Corvi e, infine, la lealtà dei Tassi.  
  
Erano il mix perfetto e letale, ma soprattutto erano un'arma a doppio taglio che a volte colpiva anche gli amici di Natasha, come il Tassorosso aveva già provato sulla propria pelle.  
  
Era per questo che Clint, dopo le sfortunate esperienze passate, aveva accettato di aiutarla quando gli aveva chiesto un favore senza neppure domandare di cosa si trattasse; davvero, non c'erano tante alternative in realtà, perché se non avesse ubbidito, sapeva che Nat si sarebbe vendicata su di lui da brava vipera in carne ed ossa che sapeva essere.

Non si era aspettato che il favore fosse aiutarla a fare da cupido per due cretini, ma per quanto fosse noioso dover organizzare un appuntamento romantico per San Valentino per qualcuno che non era se stesso, non c'era alternativa. Per la verità, all'inizio Clint aveva quasi pensato che Natasha gli stesse chiedendo in modo contorto di uscire insieme, prima che lei gli lanciasse un'occhiataccia e biascicasse un incantesimo senza bacchetta (Clint non voleva neppure sapere cosa avrebbe subito se Nat avesse davvero lanciato il maleficio).

In sintesi, erano quelli i motivi per cui se ne stava seduto in biblioteca con lei, ad aspettare l'occasione giusta di far arrivare un messaggio a Steve, il Grifondoro con cui aveva Nat fatto amicizia sul treno sin dal primo giorno di scuola, in modo che sembrasse che glielo stesse lasciando Tony, il Corvonero dall'altra parte della stanza che per quanto sfidasse di continuo Steve, aveva una palese cotta, ricambiata, per il già citato Grifone.

Era una tortura guardare quei due che si fissavano da lontano come dei cani bastonati, convinti entrambi che l'altro lo odiasse; la cosa era stata divertente nei primi tempi, ma dopo 5 anni di girarsi attorno era solo incredibilmente tedioso. Clint si era anche proposto di andare semplicemente a dire loro come stavano le cose, ma Nat lo aveva minacciato di chiamare Bruce e... già, no, se c'era qualcuno che faceva più paura di Natasha, quello era Bruce Banner. Si ricordava l'ultima volta che qualcuno lo aveva fatto arrabbiare; non era stato un bello spettacolo e non voleva una ripetizione della cosa perché aveva fatto qualcosa di male al suo migliore amico Tony.  
  
Non che Clint gli volesse far male; Tony era un tipo okay quando non era troppo preso da ciò che passava per la sua testa matta. Voleva solo che Tony la smettesse di cercare di approcciare Steve in modo così spavaldo, pensando che fosse il giusto modo di cercare di comunicare con lui solo perché era un Grifondoro. Steve la prendeva solo come una sfida e rispondeva in difesa! Non che Steve fosse un caso meno disperato; si avvicinava a Tony esponendo qualcosa che aveva imparato cercando di stupirlo, ignorando che Tony la vedesse come una presa in giro, quasi Steve si stesse vantando di essere più brillante del Corvonero.

Insomma, erano due cretini che non facevano che fraintendersi e Barton era davvero stufo. E pensava che il piano di Nat fosse una pessima idea, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso di nuovo ad alta voce, non dopo la minaccia di chiamare Bruce, perlomeno.

Clint aveva quasi deciso di farsi un sonnellino quando Nat gli diede una gomitata e gli indicò Tony che si avvicinava al tavolo di Steve; portando gli occhi al soffitto e sospirando, il Tassorosso si preparò a veder l'ennesimo disastroso fraintendimento tra i due somari innamorati. Rimase invece stupito quando Tony balbettò qualcosa, la faccia che arrossiva, prima di lasciare qualcosa sul tavolo di Steve, per poi dileguarsi dalla biblioteca a velocità impressionante per uno della sua altezza.

Steve rimase a fissare per qualche istante il punto in cui Tony era stato poco prima, per poi chinarsi ad osservare il pezzo di pergamena che Tony gli aveva lasciato, un sorriso da beota innamorato che gli colorava le guance.  
  
“Significa che posso tornarmene in Sala Comune a dormire, Nat?” domandò guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dalla rossa, che lo prese per il colletto della camicia e lo trascinò al tavolo di Steve.

A quanto pareva Clint avrebbe dovuto rimandare il suo sonnellino.


End file.
